


Start Spreading the News

by merlins_sister



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Romance, alternative universe, future!fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlins_sister/pseuds/merlins_sister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The important people in their lives find out Kate and Kevin’s news. Sequel to Perfect Timing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Castle

Kevin looked up from pouring his coffee as Castle came into the break room, the writer glancing furtively behind to the squad room as he did so.

“You okay?” Kevin asked as Castle came to stop in front of him.

“I’m having a very good day,” Castle replied. “So good that I’m about to pass on my good fortune to you.”

Kevin’s stomach contracted. Castle looked far too pleased with himself and that rarely went well. 

Castle produced a slip of paper and waved it theatrically in front of Kevin.

Nope.

Not good at all.

“Now, I know you’re not really dating again yet, but I met the loveliest young woman yesterday and I think she would be perfect for you.”

Kevin glanced up at Castle. “Umm...”

“She works for a local charity, great sense of humour...petite but with curves in the right places, if you know what I mean...”

“Umm...Castle...”

“And I’m not saying you need to leap into a relationship,” Castle continued. “But I think you’d enjoy spending some time together. Just see where it takes you.” He proffered the piece of paper to Kevin.

“Umm, Castle, I’ve started seeing someone,” Kevin managed.

“Really? When?” Castle asked.

“While you were away,” Kevin risked.

“Oh, so you won’t be serious or exclusive yet then,” Castle replied with a grin before waving the piece of paper in front of Kevin again. “Come on...you know you want to.”

“Actually, Castle...” Kevin tried, shifting awkwardly, as he considered just taking the paper with presumably the number of said lady on it. But he knew Castle would just keep asking about it.

“Come on, Ryan,” Castle cajoled. “Have some fun, date a few women, and get back into the swing of things.”

Kevin was prevented from replying by a very firm clunk as Kate appeared behind Castle, slamming her mug down on the counter. 

“Castle, what are you doing?”

And that was when Kevin saw it. With that tone even Castle normally flinched at his partner... but not a hint of reaction. As if he had been expecting it.

Kevin almost shook his head. He should have known. Despite their best efforts, Castle had made them.

With knowing calmness Castle turned to face Beckett. “Now, Beckett, I know you’re very protective of Ryan, but he can date whenever he likes. And besides he’s just told me he’s already seeing someone so why not another?”

Kate looked like she was about to blow, and Kevin knew their relationship was about to become public. Kevin knew there was no point in trying to warn Kate, so he just leant against the counter as Kate and Castle verbally fenced, sipping slowly on his coffee, waiting for Castle to hit the right button. It didn’t take long as with a fine verbal parry Castle prompted the response he’d been after.

“Because I’m the person he’s seeing!” Kate exploded in an angry hiss.

A suitable post explosion silence fell on the room. Castle’s smile was smug in the extreme as Kate finally registered what her partner had just done. Her eyes narrowed as she asked, “How long have you known?”

“For definite? Not until now,” Castle replied. “But you two have both been going around quite clearly in love with someone, and the chances of both of you meeting someone new and falling for them in the same week...very slim. So the obvious conclusion was that you had realised you were in love with each other.” 

Kate shifted before glancing sheepishly at Kevin as she realised her reaction had been the confirmation Castle had been waiting for. Kevin gently shook his head, his smile telling her it was okay though.

“I don’t know why you didn’t tell me,” Castle commented. “I mean I think it’s great!”  
Castle reached out, pulling Kevin and Kate close to him in a squashed, awkward group hug.

“Castle!” Kevin and Kate exclaimed in a joint muffled cry. “Shh!”

“What?” Castle asked as he released them. 

Kate glanced at Kevin before she replied, “We wanted to tell both you and Esposito together before we told the Captain.”

“So I know a few days before them? That’s okay.”

“But no-one else can know,” Kevin said firmly.

“Why?” Castle asked, confusion on his face.

Kate glanced at Kevin before replying, “Because of the regulations.”

Castle glanced between them. “But you’re not ‘partner’ partners.”

“But we are part of the same team, and although Gates may be happy to move teams around, she may prefer to transfer one of us,” Kate replied. “So you and I might have to go to another precinct.”

“Oh,” Castle managed, obvious sadness on his face at the thought of the team finally, officially being broken up. Kevin felt a flash of guilt at what he and Kate were asking of the others before he saw Castle brighten. 

“Still, if the Captain is going to finally get rid of me, then I can’t think of it being for a better cause.”

“Yes, Castle, because this is all about you,” Kate replied, rolling her eyes slightly, before her tone softened. “But thank you for being so understanding.”

“Nothing to be understanding about,” Castle replied gently looking between the two of them. “I truly do think this news is great.”

Kevin glanced at Kate, her head dipped like his in slight embarrassment at the emotion in Castle’s voice. They were probably not ready for other people to know, would have preferred to have kept this to themselves for just a bit longer. But if they were to have a chance of Gates trusting them enough to keep them in the same squad the quicker they went public the better. 

“Thanks, Castle,” Kevin managed.

Castle nodded his understanding.

“And I promise until Esposito knows...won’t say a word.” 

He started to follow Kate out as she moved back to her desk, “Though can I tell Kyra? What about Mother?”

“Castle...” Kate replied with a resigned groan.

Kevin made his own moves to return to his desk, stopping as Castle returned proffering the piece of paper again.

“You may still want this,” he said with a grin, popping the paper into Kevin’s jacket pocket. 

Curiosity forced Kevin to put his coffee down and pull out the slip. Opening it up he found one word.

‘Gotcha!’


	2. Esposito

Esposito savoured the taste of his coffee, enjoying the fact that his stomach had finally got over the virus that had blighted his return from vacation. He leant against the counter as Ryan caught him up to speed on cases and gossip, none of which seemed that exciting, so at least it didn’t seem he had missed that much.

Except…

Except his partner seemed nervous.

And if his partner was nervous, Esposito was nervous. 

Ryan had, Esposito decided, something to tell him but was hesitating. Esposito couldn’t imagine what it could be so wasn’t prepared for the final blurting of “Oh, and by the way Beckett and I are sleeping together.”

The spit take of coffee was spectacular, and would have earned comments from Ryan under different circumstances, but instead he took the reaction and Esposito’s stare as an expression of concern as Ryan clarified, “And by sleeping together you do know I mean in a relationship, declaration of love type thing…” He trailed off at Esposito’s ongoing look of shock.

Esposito walked away from his partner uncertain of what to say, uncertain as to why he had a sudden churning inside. And neither did Ryan as with a touching hesitancy Ryan managed to ask, “Javi?”

Esposito just stared at Ryan, unable to say anything. He knew he should be congratulating his friend, or teasing him about the news, but he couldn’t move. Even at the sound of Beckett and Castle coming into the break room, or to reply to Castle’s friendly greeting.

“What’s going on?” Castle asked at his lack of response.

“Just told Esposito our news, Beckett…” Ryan managed, his eyes not leaving Esposito’s, the confusion and hurt in his voice.

“Great, isn’t it?” Castle commented, his smile obvious in his voice.

Of course it was great news. Two of his closest friends, who had been through hell and back, had found happiness together. What could he not love about that?

Esposito turned away, smacking his coffee mug down, and stalked out of the break room, heading towards the locker room. He didn’t understand his reaction, but he knew he just needed to get away from his friends before he did or said anything else to hurt them. He should have known Ryan wouldn’t have left it there.

“Javi, what’s wrong? Why aren’t you happy for us?” Ryan said from behind him.  
Esposito closed his eyes, as he leant on the sink in front of him, before turning to face his partner.

“Of course I’m happy for you,” he managed to say, the incredulity at his response obvious on Ryan’s face.

“Yeah, of course you are,” Ryan managed. 

Esposito didn’t know what to say, because he knew his reactions were telling Ryan everything.

Ryan suddenly shifted in front of him, awkward as he asked, “I haven’t stepped on any toes, have I?”

“What? No, of course not!”

“Then what is it, Javi? Help me understand. You can’t tell me this change is a complete surprise.” There was almost a note of pleading in Ryan’s voice which drove the knife of guilt sitting comfortably in his chest in deeper. 

“It’s just…”

“Just what?”

Esposito hesitated as the thoughts formed in his head. He couldn’t say what he was thinking, couldn’t say he thought this of a friend. But as the tightness in his chest solidified, with Ryan in front of him he took a deep breath and managed, “It’s just…you do relationships…and Beckett doesn’t.”

“Oh, Javi…” Ryan shook his head.

“You know her history as well as I do…you must have considered this,” Esposito insisted.

Ryan’s eyes flashed open, anger now obvious in his tone. “Of course I have considered that. Kate has considered that too, and we have talked about it.”

“And you know that she won’t go running in six months’ time?”

“Of course not!” Ryan exclaimed. “But I don’t think she will.” He paused before finishing, “And even if she does, you know what, I would rather have six months of happiness, than never to have tried.”

Ryan stalked away from Esposito and slammed the locker door behind him.

Esposito couldn’t blame him at all.

**

The day was difficult. Esposito tried to smooth things over with his partner, but Ryan wouldn’t respond except when he had too, hurt radiating off him.

Beckett, for her part, kept her distance, though Esposito would catch her occasionally watching them. Castle would smile but had either been warned against intervention, or didn’t know what to say.

After six hours Esposito caved to the fact that dealing with Ryan wasn’t going to solve this, so instead he went over to Beckett.

“Can I have a word?” he asked.

Beckett looked slightly surprised but nodded her agreement and followed him to the observation room.

Esposito turned to face her. She was obviously nervous, and Esposito felt another contraction of guilt at the sight. His friends didn’t need his reaction, not after everything they had done for him. But he had reacted and he just needed to sort it now.

“Beckett, you know what you mean to me,” he managed. “You know what I am willing to do for you…” He paused as he got his thoughts straight before, with a shake of his head, he said firmly, “But I swear to God, if you break his heart… we are done.”

He lifted his eyes to hers, surprised to see a slight smile on her face, a smile of relief he realised. At the reason for his reaction, or perhaps because that reassured her someone was watching over Ryan, watching over them.

She gave an imperceptible nod. “Okay.”

With that word the anxiety that had been knifing Esposito inside faded. He knew she meant her commitment. And he finally knew his reaction was about fearing that one day he would have to make a choice between his two friends… and that he already knew who would win. Had known the moment Ryan told him the news that morning. But the thought that Beckett could one day be out of his life, no wonder he over reacted.

There was a slight knock at the door, Ryan appearing. His and Beckett’s eyes met, and Esposito could see the bond that was already obvious. 

“The Captain is free,” Ryan said.

Beckett nodded, her smile turning nervous. “On my way.”

Ryan turned his gaze purposefully at Esposito. “Are we doing this with your blessing?” he asked, the challenge in his voice obvious.

“Of course you are,” Esposito replied. He looked between the two of them. “Everything’s good.” 

Ryan seemed to relax slightly at his words but the look he gave Esposito was quite explicit in its message that Ryan wasn’t done with him. It was fair enough, Esposito considered, as they left to face Gates. 

He just hoped he could make it up to them.


	3. Captain Gates

Gates let out a deep sigh at the information on the screen in front of her. How was she expected to save money and still accept the staffing requests for transfers into her squad? It was great that senior management recognised the pressures on her precinct, along with her skills in developing detectives, but they still wanted her to save money. The conflict didn’t seem obvious to them.

She let out another sigh at the sound of a knock on the door. “Come in,” she called as she shut the spreadsheet down. She would find a way. She always had.

Beckett and Ryan came into the office, and stood nervously in front of her desk. This time she restrained the sigh trying to escape, and tried to not automatically think that Castle had done something again. The two detectives looked at each other before Beckett said, “Captain, Ryan and I have something we need to tell you.” Gates braced herself at the pause and only just managed to contain her reaction to Beckett’s next statement.

“We have started a romantic relationship. It’s only been two weeks, and we have come to tell you as soon as we told our partners.”

So that’s what had been going on. She had wondered what had been rumbling around the precinct these last couple of weeks. And she couldn’t help but notice Ryan and Esposito not getting on today; Esposito must have panicked at the news, but Gates knew there was no need. 

She fought hard to keep the smile off her face. She truly liked and cared about the two people in front of her, and the thought of them in a relationship truly made her want to smile. But it wouldn’t do to let that show if the request coming was what she thought it was.

“And you’re informing me of this without one of you presenting me with transfer papers?” she asked, injecting some sternness into her voice, and just restraining the twitch of laughter at her detectives’ ongoing nervousness in front of her.

“We would like your permission to remain in the same squad, though we understand we would need to be on separate teams,” Ryan managed.

“The regulations…” Gates started.

“Do not explicitly forbid such a situation,” Beckett interjected quickly, and she was off into the regulations, every inch her mother’s daughter, interpreting the language exactly as Gates would expect. Exactly as she thought they should be interpreted.

Making a show of considering Beckett’s words, she dipped her head. There was no way she wanted to lose either of them from the squad if she could help it, even as another voice pointed out that it would be one wage saved. But no, they were two of the best, and she would rather have a department over budget, than to have its reputation dropping. Or its citizens not served the best way it could.

She lifted her eyes to them. “I will take your request under advisement,” she said calmly, keeping a grip on her smile at the look of hope that flashed across both their faces. “Come back to me tomorrow at 8am.”

She turned back to her screen in dismissal, and waited until she heard the door shut behind them before she finally smiled. She knew she was an old romantic underneath it all, but the news did just make her very happy. And although it may not help her in the financial area, putting the two transfer requests with Beckett and Castle would certainly solve one problem.

Not that they needed to know that. It wouldn’t hurt them to sweat a little, and it wouldn’t hurt her to have grateful detectives either. Her smile broadened. Nope, not at all.


	4. Jim Beckett

Kevin looked up from investigating the contents of the fridge for some fresh milk as Kate came into the break room.

“Hey, how did lunch with your Dad go?”

Kate stopped by the coffee machine, her expression obviously one of confusion as she replied, “He wants to officially meet you.”

Kevin shrugged, returning to his search for fresh milk. “Okay. What did he want to do? Lunch or dinner?”

Kate appeared by the side of the refrigerator. “Kevin, he knows you. You have contact outside of me. He doesn’t need to ‘officially’ meet you.”

“Well, yes, but there is a difference between knowing me as the friend, and knowing me as the boyfriend.”

“No, there isn’t,” Kate insisted.

Kevin looked up, and took in the anxiety behind the confusion on Kate’s face.

“Kate, it’s just a Dad thing. Let him have his moment. I mean, you must have officially introduced some of the other men in your life to him.”

Kate shifted slightly as Kevin probed a little further with, “I mean, you must have at least introduced someone like Josh.” Kate shifted again. “Kate, when did your Dad meet Josh?”

Kate closed her eyes before replying, “At the hospital. After I was shot.”

“Kate!”

“What?! You know I’ve not been good at this long term thing. And I’ve never been certain enough about anybody else that I wanted to tell Dad too much. Especially when he was drinking. I just…”

Kevin took her hand, “I know, I know. You just surprised me a bit, that’s all. But that does kind of explain why he still wants an official lunch with me. He’s probably been waiting for 20 years to tell the man in your life ‘be good to her, or deal with me’.” Kate smiled at his impression of her Dad. “And to be blunt I think he could have introduced me to you, and STILL want that moment.”

Kate chuckled slightly, but still looked uncertain. Kevin sighed, uncertain of how else to reassure her as Castle came in.

“Hey, how was your Dad?” he asked, a smile at the anticipated response, not expecting Kate to turn on him with her own question.

“If Alexis told you she had someone serious in her life and that it was someone you already knew, would you still want to officially meet them?”

Castle looked between the two of them before replying, “Of course. One of the few ‘Dad’ moments you get when your little girl is all grown up.”

Kate looked between the two men, obviously still not convinced. “I feel like I’m being hazed.”

“Kate, it’s just a man thing,” Kevin stated. “Go with the flow and set it up.”

Kate let her head drop back in defeat before indicating she was heading back to her desk to do just that.

Castle and Kevin watched her go before Castle turned to him and asked, “When did her Dad phone you?”

Kevin shrugged at Castle’s astute realisation that Jim Beckett was not above gently hazing his daughter into traditional relationship etiquette. “About ten minutes ago.”

Castle considered Kevin carefully, his eyes narrowing momentarily before commenting, ‘You do realise this is against the natural order, you and her Dad aligning. There will be a payment required by the universe. Or more likely Beckett.”

Kevin sighed in acknowledgement before grinning as he replied, “Yeah, I know. But how much fun can we have until then?”

Castle laughed in response. “Oh Beckett is in so much trouble.” His eyes brightened as his grin spread. “I can’t wait!”


	5. Lanie

Kate took a sip of her martini as she settled back into the leather of the couch, relaxing into the companionable silence that Lanie was radiating as they both decompressed from the working day. Kate had promised details of her relationship news but it didn’t seem that Lanie was in too much of a hurry.

“So...” Lanie started a few minutes later. “What’s it like?”

“What’s what like?” Kate asked, not expecting the opening gambit indicated by Lanie raising an eyebrow. It took a moment but suddenly Kate registered the intimate details that her friend was after.

“Lanie!”

“Come on!” Lanie replied with a big grin. “Single mom here who hasn’t seen any action for months. Let me live vicariously for a while.” She glanced slyly at Kate as she continued, “Besides I’ve always been curious about the quietly confident vibe I’ve got off Ryan...” 

Lanie let her comment hang there in the air, challenging Kate to defend her lover’s honour. Kate rolled her eyes before replying, “Fine...let’s just say his confidence is fully justified.”

Lanie just raised an eyebrow again, her eyes urging more. Kate fought to hold on to the sense of privacy she normally kept over such matters, even from Lanie, before verbally imploding, “Okay, okay... the sex is amazing!”

Lanie laughed in delight at getting the confession. “I knew it,” she grinned.

Kate glanced around the bar slightly, reassuring herself that the chatter would cover any further confessions, before leaning in closer to Lanie. “I’ve had more orgasms in the last few weeks than I’ve had in whole periods of dating with other men.”

“Really?” Lanie responded, leaning in, suitably intrigued.

Kate leant further in. “We’re like a couple of horny teenagers...we can’t get enough. I swear if we didn’t have to go to work we wouldn’t make it out of my apartment.”

Lanie’s laugh was loud. “Horny teenagers is good! Enjoy it.”

“I know, I know,” Kate replied, her grin matching her friend’s, some relief at being able to share some of her reaction to her new physical relationship bleeding into it. “It’s just all so surprising. Not that Kev is a good lover,” she added quickly. “Like you I always got that confident vibe off him, and he obviously loves his women to be happy.” She paused as she gathered her thoughts. “I’m just surprised at how good it is between us. We’ve been friends for so long, but it’s like we’ve just met and fallen in love.” She shook her head. “I feel like my head is spinning.”

Lanie took Kate’s hand in hers. “Of course your head is spinning. You’re in those heady first weeks after falling in love. Or I suppose technically speaking for you two, realising you’re in love.”

Kate considered her friend before commenting, “Castle and Esposito were surprised by the news, you... not so much.” She thought back to some of the moments she and Kevin had discussed that, looking back, were signalling so much. “You haven’t been helping us on our way, have you?”

Lanie attempted to look innocent. “Don’t know what you mean.”

“Getting Kevin to bring clothes to me, making sure we sit together at dinners at your place...”

Lanie shrugged, and attempted to retain her innocent air, before admitting, “I may have thought there was some potential for more than friendship between the two of you. And you have admitted in the past that you thought he was cute.”

“Yeah, in the bouncy puppy way,” Kate replied. “I don’t think I was thinking any more than that at the time.”

“Maybe not,” Lanie agreed, “But I don’t think you should be quite as surprised as you are. I think the seeds for this relationship were sown much earlier than you think.”

“Says the woman who thought Castle was made for me,” Kate replied with a raised eyebrow.

“Uh, uh, he is made for you, probably the best partner you’ve ever had,” Lanie insisted. “Who knows how it might have developed in a different time and place. But here, I get it, he’s important to you as a friend and only that. He still gets you to loosen up and have fun. You wouldn’t be with Kevin Ryan if he hadn’t taught you that.”

Kate sighed slightly in defeat at her friend’s logic. “You’re probably right,” she reluctantly agreed. Kate fell silent swirling her martini slightly as she considered Lanie’s words. “It’s strange when you think about all the paths your life could have taken, especially when I think about the biggest event in my life, losing Mom…if she hadn’t died, I wouldn’t have become a cop, and I would likely have never met any of you. For all that I would give for Mom to still be here, the thought I wouldn’t have you all in my life…I don’t like that thought at all.’ She let go of an unexpectedly shaky sigh.

Lanie reached over again, placing her hand on Kate’s. “Life is what it is. Grab what you can whilst you can.”

Kate smiled at her friend. “You sound a lot like Kevin.”

“Smart man,” Lanie commented.

“Oh he is,” Kate agreed. “Not to mention loving, kind…creative…” Kate raised a suggestive eyebrow.

Lanie laughed, “Oh, now you’re showing off!”

“Hey, you started that part of the conversation,” Kate pointed out with a grin.

“That I did,” Lanie acknowledged. She paused to pick up her martini, lifting it in a toast, Kate quick to mirror her. “Here’s to good men, good friends and having a good life, whatever comes our way.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Kate replied, confident that she was finally in a place to do just that, whatever was to come.


	6. Mary and John Ryan

Kevin paused on the way to answering his door as the voice of his mother drifted in from the other side. He didn’t believe it. One day away from telling his parents his news in what he had hoped would have been a calm, controlled manner and they have to turn up unexpectedly at his apartment.

Kevin glanced back towards the bathroom where he had left Kate to get the shower going. Kate’s morning routine took a few minutes, Kevin already knew, so he may be able to salvage the situation yet.

Pulling the door open he greeted his parents with a smile, “Morning, Mom, Dad.”

“Where have you been?” his Mom asked, as she pushed passed him. “I’ve found those bagels you love, and they won’t keep warm forever.”

“I was in the bathroom,” Kevin offered as an explanation, watching the inevitable unfold as his mother moved into the kitchen to unwrap her breakfast offerings.

His father clapped him on the shoulder in that sympathetic way he had as he followed his wife into the kitchen.

“I was just going to have a shower,” Kevin tried, glancing towards the bathroom.

His mother looked up at him. “Take it after breakfast,” she said cheerfully. She pushed a plate towards him. “They had your favourite.”

Kevin’s stomach unhelpfully rumbled at the sight, distracting him from any attempt to remove his mother from the apartment before she realised what was going on. It was the split second the universe needed as, with an inevitability Kevin had predicted, Kate emerged from the bathroom.

Kate came out, eyes fixed on a toothbrush packet. “Kev, my toothbrush has run out of charge, okay to use this one?”

Her eyes came up as she finished her question. The scene in front of her brought her travel to him to an abrupt halt, her eyes quickly going to his, wide with the question of ‘what do you want me to do?’ obvious in them.

His mother was focussed on the breakfast offerings, but his father had quite clearly worked out what was going on, a smile on his lips as Kate self-consciously pulled Kevin’s shirt down in a vain attempt to make the coverage more respectable.

“Hello, Kate,” his Mom said happily, still focussed on unwrapping the food. “Sorry I didn’t say hello, but I didn’t see your things on the couch.”

Kevin, Kate and his Dad all looked at each other before Kevin finally let go of any attempt to manage his mother’s reaction to his relationship news. “Kate doesn’t sleep on the couch any more, Mom,” he said simply.

“What do you mean?” she asked, finally looking up.

His father rolled his eyes. “For goodness sake, Mary, the girl is standing there in his shirt. What do you think he means?”

It took another moment for the penny to drop. “Kevin Peter Ryan!” she exclaimed. “Why did you let us in when you have a ‘guest’ here?” 

Kevin could hear the quotation marks around the use of guest. He let out a sigh as he replied, “Mom, I don’t have a ‘guest’. My girlfriend is staying.” 

He glanced at Kate who, much to his relief, was starting to look amused at the whole situation.

“Girlfriend?” his Mom asked, her embarrassment giving way to happiness. “Really?”

“Yes, Mom,” Kevin replied. “Really.”

“That’s wonderful news,” his Mom replied with a big smile, the note of relief obvious amongst the happiness. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Why do you think I asked to come over for lunch tomorrow?” Kevin asked. 

“Strangely I thought you just wanted to spend some time with your family,” his Mom replied, the sarcasm obvious.

“I wanted to tell you in person,” Kevin said, slight exasperation in his tone, resisting the temptation to launch into his planned mother control speech.

“Which you have now,” his Dad interjected. “So I think we should leave you two to breakfast, and your mother can keep hold of all her questions until tomorrow.”

His mother looked like she was about to protest before a firm look from her husband persuaded her to grab her purse and head back towards the door.

“Kate, it's lovely to see you,” his Mom said, stopping slightly in front of Kate. “P’raps we can see you soon for lunch?”

“That would be lovely,” Kate replied with a smile, obviously resisting the temptation to pull the hem of the shirt down again.

The positive response was enough to get his Mom moving again though until she came to a halt again by a small table. “Didn’t you used to have a lamp there?”

“There was an accident,” Kevin said quickly, before moving behind his parents to herd them a little faster towards the door. “See you both tomorrow.”

His mom turned towards him, exchanged a kiss on the cheek before she reminded him, “Phone your sisters, they miss you.”

“Yes, Mom,” Kevin replied automatically, before turning to his Dad, the slap on the shoulder this time of approval, a sparkle of entertainment in his father’s eyes. “See you tomorrow, son.”

Kevin nodded, now too exhausted to say anything else. As he locked the door behind them, he leant back against the wall, eyes closed until he sensed Kate’s presence. As he turned to look at her she said, “Sorry.”

Kevin shook his head. “Nothing to apologise for.” He pushed himself away from the wall. “You sure you want to do this relationship thing, because the madness that is my parents is part of the deal.”

Kate’s smile spread into a grin. “I like your parents.”

“You like my father,” Kevin responded, certain in his mind that at some point when he wasn’t aware of it his Dad had quite clearly charmed Kate Beckett. “My mother though is…”

“Enthusiastic?” Kate offered.

“That’s one word for it,” Kevin replied.

Kate’s voice was soft as she said, “She loves you, Kev, and just wants you to be happy. I will be fine.”

Kevin nodded his agreement. He didn’t know why he was so worried about his mom’s response being overwhelming for Kate. Maybe he was more worried it would be overwhelming for him when all he wanted to do was just enjoy being with Kate. 

At that thought he forced himself to refocus on doing just that, and stepped over to Kate and kissed her gently. She rattled the toothbrush packet at him. “Okay to use this?” she asked again.

“You can use whatever you want,” Kevin replied.

“Really?” Kate asked, her eyebrow arching suggestively.

Kevin laughed softly before deciding to match her suggestiveness. “I thought I proved that last night.”

“Oh you did,” Kate replied, her grin turning wicked as she pulled him close, the kiss quickly deepening until the twelve hours since they had lain waste to his apartment the previous evening felt like it had been days ago.

Kevin let his hands trail up and down Kate’s body, contented murmurs audible within the kiss until Kate pulled back, her eyes dark with desire.

“Come on, I think that shower should be hot enough for us now,” she said pulling him with her as she backed towards the bathroom, only to pause at the small table that had caught his mom’s eye.

“You sure you don’t want some money towards a new lamp?” she asked. “I do feel responsible.”

“What for? Turning me on so much I lost control?” Kevin asked, his voice gruff at the carnal memory of Kate and that table from the previous night.

Kate grinned a wolfish grin, before slightly shrugging her agreement at his statement.

“Like I said last night I never liked the lamp much,” Kevin replied, his hands starting to trail up and down Kate’s body again before he pushed Kate back and up on to the table in question. Kate’s breath was sharp and quick as he leant in close, lips parted slightly. “Besides I think we should leave the table free for a while. You never know when we might need it.”

Kate’s enthusiastic kiss in response was all that Kevin needed to forget everything else and to do what he had promised himself – to enjoy every moment with Kate that he had.


End file.
